Decisions
by hbjcyugfgejvhgskuygerkueh
Summary: An alternative ending to how 7x10  tick, tick, tick...  could've ended. You probably need to have watched that episode to know clearly what I'm going on about though. Robin/Barney pairing.


**A/N: My first How I Met Your Mother fic so sorry if it's not any good. Robin/Barney pairing. Most of this is what actually happened on the show, well actually up until "That's a pretty good answer" it is and then I made up my own version of the events following. Only a one-shot but might do more if requested.**

**Robin POV**

I was standing next to Kevin as he sat on the hospital bed, he was the perfect guy, he's sweet and thoughtful, and I'm about to tell him that I cheated on him with my ex-boyfriend that I still have feelings for.

He was looking at me so lovingly, I haven't felt like that in a while, felt like I was somebody, like I was special.

Kevin didn't deserve this, I knew that but I'm so confused by what I feel for Barney. Barney was changing, he was still very much _Barney_ but he had this new caring side to him that I was lucky enough to have experienced.

I looked around the room nervously, my hands fidgeting in and out my pockets in discomfort.

I had to do this, "Kevin,"

He cut me off, "Me first, look I don't want to make too much out of saying 'I love you' for the first time,"

I cut him off, not liking where this conversation was going because I knew that if he continued I'd probably chicken out. "Any way, I could jump in with my thing?"

"Robin, I love you."

'I should've done it on the boat.' I thought to myself sadly.

I had to turn away from him, I couldn't look him in the eye I felt so guilty for what I was doing to him.

"So," He prompted, "I love you."

"Look Kevin... there's something I have to tell you..." I start and continue to look at the floor but my voice was still strong though I was breaking inside.

"Then don't," He stopped me and I look at him in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"If there's one thing I've learned as a therapist, is that, just because something needs to be told, doesn't mean it needs to be heard."

"Kevin, I did something, bad." Why couldn't this be easier? Man up Sherbatsky!

"We've all done bad things; it doesn't mean we're bad people." He pauses briefly before continuing, "Look, I don't care about every detail from your past and, and, I hope you don't care about mine either. What I do care about is you and that from tonight forward you're in this as much as I am." I shake my head so slightly that he doesn't notice it, "What do you think?"

I decide to let out some of my feelings but give nothing away about last night, "I am such a mess, why do you even like me?"

"Come here," He takes both my hands and holds them tight, but it doesn't feel the same. "I am constantly amazed by the things you say, entranced by the things you do and, unlike a certain jalapeno coconut vodka martini, you're easy on the eyes. And if we're together long enough, I hope that one day you see yourself the way I see you."

"That's a pretty good answer."

I close my eyes, just for a second, taking in a deep breath, before letting go of his hands.

"But I'm sorry Kevin," I take in one last deep breath and confess, "I cheated on you."

He looks at me like he expected it but there's no covering the hurt that fills his once happy face.

"We can, if you wanted to, we can move past this, if that's what you want but I do want you to know that I _do_ love you and I'm not angry." He says it so sincerely that it breaks my heart just looking into his pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I can't believe I'm about to say this but... "It's over."

Tears run down my face smudging my makeup as I leave the room. I know the hard parts over now and I know it's for the best but I can't help but think, what if Barney didn't mean what he said? What if I've just made the biggest mistake of my life?

I take the taxi which was parked just outside the hospital and told the driver to take me to our usual bar, MacLaren's.

It took around five minutes to get there but it felt like an eternity. I was still uncertain I'd made the right choice even as the taxi pulled up in front of the bar.

I handed the driver a few notes and accepted the change, just trying to buy some time.

I had to see Barney; I'd know when I see him.

I hesitated, I'd never felt so nervous in my life, and walked through the door.

I saw Barney standing by the bar and his whole face lit up when he saw me. I gestured none to subtly for him to follow me back outside.

We needed to talk but there was no way that was going to happen with all our friends around us, loud music and feeling way too exposed for my liking.

He followed without question and we ended up sitting back down on the steps in front of the apartments.

"So, what happens now?" I ask quietly and look him in the eye.

"How about we try being a couple again... see how it goes?"

"Barney... we've tried being a couple and it didn't work." I pause unsure of how to continue, "What's changed?"

He looked at me in shock before putting his hand on my knee, "Me, us, I know you've probably heard this a thousand times before but, I love you and I will literally do anything to make this work."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He confirms and kisses my lips briefly.

"Well, I could use a foot massage later if you're up for it?" I joke and we laugh.

I stand up and Barney copies me, "So, this is... official now, you and me?"

We both looked at each other so uncertain and scared but in reality we knew what we both wanted and what we both needed, and that was each other. Oh my god, am I turning into Ted?

"I guess you're stuck with me." I breathe out as Barney pulls me close by my waist, our lips close.

"Guess I am... I've got a surprise upstairs for you." He says happily and drags me upstairs and towards the apartment.

We were already starting to strip each other as we entered the apartment and we were stumbling on our own feet trying to get towards my bedroom. All thoughts of Kevin, the breakup and the massive risk I was taking were gone, especially with the way that Barney was looking at me, seductive but in a weird way, lovingly.

When he opened the door I had to break away from him for a second and catch the view of the room. There were candles all around the sides of my room and paper hearts scattered onto my bed.

"You did _this,_ for me?" I ask in disbelief as I tugged lightly on his shirt.

He only smiled at me and kissed me again.

X/X/X

That morning we woke up in each other's arms. Barney was still fast asleep and he had his arm around me as I leant on his chest.

Maybe this was how it was always meant to be, Barney and Robin, Robin and Barney. There was no deigning that we had chemistry and we got on great most of the time.

All I know right now though is that, I'm willing to risk it, I'm going to put my heart on the line once again and I'm going to stick it out and see how it goes.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes once again, drifting back into another peaceful sleep with Barney Stinson.


End file.
